


Encased in Glass

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is beyond Spock's reach. If only he could hear him, sense his mind. If only..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encased in Glass

Art by: Elfqueen55 

I cannot escape this prison, it holds me tight.

I need desperately to leave here.

Why can't I sense you in my mind?

All there is, is a constant emptiness.

It is as if you no longer exist.

Tell me that I am wrong, and give me one sign.

Anything to know that you haven't forgotten me.

I grow weak, tired and hungry.

I miss you, Spock.

 

 

 

 


End file.
